As users have become more accustomed to interacting with electronic apparatuses, users have become more reliant on viewing information by way of their electronic apparatuses. For example, the user may view information captured by the electronic apparatus, received by the electronic apparatus, and/or the like. In some circumstances, the manner in which the user perceives and/or interacts with their environment may be impacted by the manner in which the user interacts with his electronic apparatus. In this manner, it may be desirable to allow for viewing of information in a simple and intuitive manner.